Bullying
by Schlaf
Summary: Miku sang korban bullying, jatuh cinta pada Ketua OSIS, Shion Kaito, sejak setahun lalu/request fict dari CelestyaRegalyana


_Apa yang salah dengan perbedaan yang aku punya dengan mereka?_

* * *

**Bullying**

**Vocaloid milik Crypton dan Yamaha**

_**=Request fict **__CelestyaRegalyana_

* * *

Jujur, aku sering bertanya hal seperti itu pada diriku sendiri. Aneh rasanya, semua orang berbeda, tapi hanya perbedaanku yang tidak bisa diterima.

_Kenapa?_

_Aku salah apa?_

Semua selalu berputar seperti itu di kepalaku. Sungguh, aku tidak tahan dengan perbedaan yang aku punya. _Perbedaan _ini membuatku _dibedakan _dari yang lain. Dikucilkan.

..ah, seperti biasanya. Hari ini, aku kembali di_bully_. Sekarang aku ada di ruang loker sekolah, mengambil _uwagutsu _(sepatu dalam ruangan) milikku.

Mau tau apa yang ada di lokerku?

Sepatu yang kotor terkena lumpur(aku yakin ini perbuatan mereka), _hate letters_, bahkan ada yang sampai menuliskan sesuatu yang sangat kurang ajar dengan cat air merah di lokerku. Tulisannya '**MATI**'. Sangat biadab 'kan?

Aku menghela napas berat. Aku susah terbiasa diperlakukan begini, tapi tetap saja aku sakit hati. Huh, rupanya mereka tak sadar aku ini manusia. Benar-benar deh.

Membanting pintu lokerku, aku tampaknya membuat seluruh orang di koridor kaget. Mereka berbisik satu sama lain.

"Seram banget...,"

"Ih, cewek yang di_bully _ngamuk..,"

... dan masih banyak lagi.

Berjalan cepat di koridor, ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan tatapan sinis mereka, aku tak sadar menabrak seseorang.

"Aah.. _sumimasen _saya tidak sengaja...," ucapku takut takut sambil membungkuk. Biasanya, mereka akan segera memarahiku dan memukulku. Aneh, kok sekarang tidak ya?

"Hatsune-san?" _Deg_.

Aku kenal suara siapa ini. Shion Kaito-senpai, Ketua OSIS SMP ini. Dia pernah menyelamatkan aku saat di_bully_.

* * *

_Buagh!_

_"Aahh.. sakit...," ucapku meringis kesakitan saat mereka melemparku ke tembok. Sekarang sudah pulang sekolah, dan aku di_bully _lagi di belakang sekolah._

_"Kau seharusnya tidak datang lagi kemari! Kedatanganmu itu menyusahkan!" seru Meiko-senpai yang sekarang ikut mem_bully _diriku. Disebelahnya, terdapat pemimpin _bullying _yang asli, Furukawa Miki. "Ya, apa yang dikatakan Meiko-senpai itu benar!" Miki ikut berseru._

_Mengelap darah yang sedikit eluar dari bibirku yang membengkak, aku mencoba berdiri dengan kakiku yang terluka dan gemetaran. "Maafkan saya... Sakine-senpai, Furukawa-san... Saya tak sengaja menubruk kalian...," ucapku memelas._

_"Cuih!" Meiko-senpai membuang ludah ke arahku. "Salah ya tetap salah! Kamu sebagai kouhai kok sama sekali nggak ngasih _respect _ke senior sendiri!? Kouhai macam apa kamu! Kurang ajar dasar!" Meiko-senpai menjambak rambut panjangku._

_"Sakine-senpai... Saya minta maaf.. saya... UHUK!" Aku terbatuk saat Meiko-senpai menendang perutku dengan lututnya. "SUDAH KUBILANG, SALAH TETAP SALAH!" Meiko-senpai berteriak tepat di telingaku, membuatku mengaduh kesakitan._

_"M-ma -"_

_"Hei! Ada apa ini?!"_

_Semuanya menoleh ke asal suara, kecuali aku. Aku hanya melihat sosok yang menolongku dengan meliriknya saja, karna jarak pandangku tak cukup melihatnya. Yang kulihat darinya hanya biru dan putih._

_"Ah! Kaito!" seru Meiko-senpai panik lalu melepaskan jambaknnya dan memelukku secara tiba-tiba. "Kaito... aku sedang membantunya yang di_bully_! Aku kasihan pada kouhaiku ini!" Bohong._

_"Meiko, pergi dari sini. Kalian juga," aku yakin Kaito-senpai menyuruh para pem_bully _pergi dan mereka menurutinya. "Meiko. __**Pergi sekarang**__," ucapnya lagi dengan tegas._

_"Tapi..."_

_"Kau dengar aku. __**Sekarang**__,"_

_Menggerutu pelan, Meiko-senpai berjalan pergi. Sampai Meiko-senpai menghilang, aku dan Kaito-senpai tetap terdiam satu sama lain._

_"Kamu," Kaito-senpai menatapku. "Siapa namamu? Kamu baik-baik saja?"_

_"Saya Hatsune Miku, Shion-senpai.. Saya baik-baik saja kok," ucapku mencoba berdiri lagi, hanya untuk ditarik kembali oleh gaya gravitasi._

_"Apanya yang baik!" Kalau gitu ngapain nanya. "Kau gak bisa jalan!" Gak perlu dibilangin aku juga sudah tau. "Sini kuantar ke UKS!" ...eh?_

_"Huaaa!" Aku menjerit kaget ketika Kaito-senpai menggendongku _bridal style. _"Kai-kaito-senpai tak perlu begini juga...,"_

_"Diam saja," kata Kaito-senpai. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk memprotes, tapi aku berhenti. Wajah Kaito-senpai yang serius... sungguh membuat jantungku berdetak cepat... Ah, wajah Kaito-senpai sangat tam -_

_"Apa?" -pan._

_"T-tidak, tidak ada apa-apa,"_

_... dan sejak saat itu, __**Shion Kaito**__, Ketua OSIS, 14 tahun, menjadi cinta pertama korban _bullying _seperti diriku._

* * *

.. ah, nostalgia. Kenangan lama setahun lalu, saat dia kelas 8 dan aku kelas 7. Ya.. saat aku pertama bertemu dengannya.

Sekarang aku berada di atap sekolah, membaca satu persatu _hate letters _yang ada di lokerku. Habis, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selama jam istirahat ini.

.. he?

Apa yang terjadi setelah tabrakan itu, kalian tanya?

* * *

_"Aa! Iya Shion-senpai! Maaf saya harus pergi!"_

_"Eh? Baiklah...,"_

* * *

.. begitulah.

Masih berkutat dengan surat-surat ini, aku mengerutkan kening. Membaca satu surat yang sangat menohok batinku, aku perlahan menangis.

_Dasar cewek sialan! Mati sana! Dasar anak haram! Gak pantas hidup!_

_**Anak haram**_.

Aku terbiasa diberi surat yang sangat kurang ajar, bahkan menyuruhku mati. Tapi ini? Ini membawa nama orang tuaku juga. Tentu saja aku sakit hati, orang tuaku yang selalu merawatku dengan baik dibawa dalam masalah ini.

_Sret_

"Wah, surat tak tau malu sekali," aku menolehkan kepalaku ke asal suara orang yang telah mengambil surat itu dari tanganku. Kaito-senpai rupanya. "Biar kulabrak orang yang membuat ini!" dia berseru sambil berdiri, namun aku menahan tangannya.

"Shion-sen -"

"Panggil saja Kaito, _Miku-chan_," Sebentar, siapa yang memberimu izin memanggil nama depanku? Ah, sudahlah.

"Umm... Kaito.. kenapa tak pernah mem_bully _saya?"

Kaito-senpai terdiam sebentar. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, lalu tersenyum lembut,

"Karna aku suka Miku-chan,"

"He? He? HEEE?"

"Aku suka pada Miku-chan sejak pertama bertemu! Aku selalu ingin melindungi Miku-chan!"

Wajahku sekarang memerah sempurna karna malu.

"A-apa.. aku.. juga suka... AARGH, SUDAHLAH!"

_Buagh_

Aku memukul bahunya, lalu berlari dengan wajah memerah.

"He~ ternyata Miku-chan _tsundere_~"

**[End..?]**

* * *

**[**_**Omake**_**]**

_**YANG BERANI MACAM-MACAM DENGAN HATSUNE MIKU HARUS BERHADAPAN DENGAN PACARNYA, SHION KAITO!**_

Aku cengo, sama dengan orang-orang yang lain saat melihat spanduk besar terpampang di gedung sekolah. Mengepalkan tangan karna marah (dan malu) dengan tubuh bergetar aku berteriak,

"SHION KAITOOOOOOO!"

_... Sejujurnya, aku sangat senang._

**[Real end]**

* * *

**[Author's Note]**

_Yes~ jadi~ ini request fict temen saya di Ffn, __**CelestyaRegalyana**__! Yana semoga suka ya~ maaf fict ini gaje sekali~_

_**~Fuyukaze Mahou~**_


End file.
